1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for verifying diversity of a base station supporting an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a base station is an important factor when a mobile communication system is designed. A base station transmits/receives radio waves from/to a mobile communication terminal wirelessly in a mobile communication system, and exchanges data and voice signal with the mobile terminal. A base station transmits modulated data and voice signals together with a carrier signal, carrying the data and voice signals to a mobile communication terminal through the air.
Recently, it has been anticipated that an OFDM-based modulation technology, 4th generation modulation technology, is to be used as a digital TV standard in Japan and Australia. Accordingly, base stations supporting an OFDM method are increasing in use.
An OFDM method is a kind of multi-carrier modulation method and shows excellent performance in multi-path and mobile reception environments. Base stations supporting the OFDM method as described above use a space-time coding (STC) to obtain antenna transmission diversity. However, until recently, there are no measurement reference and measurement environments for verifying the space-time coding used in the base stations. Therefore, it is difficult to verify the space-time coding used in the base station before actually operating the base station.
Further, because it is difficult to move and change a base station after the base station is installed, functions of the base station must be clearly verified at a development step.